


The Wooing of Fanny Price

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Fanny [1]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Giacomo Casanova was trapped in London. Scrapping, climbing, dazzling his way to the top, yes, but it felt like a prison, no better than the one into which he’d been thrown in Venice. That is, until he met Fanny Price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts).



> Dedicated to my fran because she is amazing and started the whole Giac/Fanny train.
> 
> Not sure when I'll be able to update this next, but I do plan to write more. Ratings may change later (because ...... come on, it's Casanova......)

Giacomo Casanova was trapped in London. Scrapping, climbing, dazzling his way to the top, yes, but it felt like a prison, no better than the one into which he’d been thrown in Venice.

He found a friend in Tom Bertram, a thespian from an estate outside of London. He agreed to play the role of Anhalt, the tutor to Amelia and eventual lover, in Tom’s new production, _Lover’s Vows_. He found himself quite suited for it when he read the script. It called for tenderness, of which Giacomo was the undisputed master.

All was well until the Dowager Dutchess died. The play was scrapped until Tom decided to take it home. His prude of a father was away, managing his plantation in the West Indies, and his sister, Maria, was soon to be wed upon his return, which could have been any day.

“Come with me, Giacomo,” he’d said. “My father’s estate is dreadfully boring, being away from the city. I could use your company. You can still play Anhalt if you like.”

He’d agreed. He found the idea of a break from the exhausting facade terribly attractive.

When they’d arrived, he commented on the beauty of the household. Tom’s sisters and brother entered the sitting room, along with their guests, Mary and Henry Crawford. Mary’s eyes lit up when he was introduced. No doubt she’d heard his name, being a London society woman. Perhaps she’d even been to one of his parties.

He inwardly rolled his eyes. _Here we go again,_ he thought.

Even more irritating was that Tom had assigned her to the role of Amelia. And Edmund’s passive aggressive outrage about it was amusing.

He found the mere presence of Mary Crawford to be distasteful, and her brother was no less disgusting. He’d known countless ladies like her, fortune hunters. A few had sniffed around him from time to time. The women seemed to love his pretty face and his charm, but left him high and dry when they discovered his lavishness was only a facade.

Her attempts to gain his attention left him weary. She couldn’t seem to take a hint. He nodded in her direction, not wishing to be impolite every time she addressed him, but he paid her no mind.

That was down to Fanny Price. Blonde curls falling on her shoulders. Honest eyes and gentle hands resting on a book. She had a heart of gold beneath her clouded exterior.

He’d kissed her knuckles as soon as she’d been introduced. She lightly smiled at the gesture, her cheeks turning a charming shade of pink.

She was genuine in a world of pretense, even more than Henriette had ever been. But the longer the afternoon wore on, she wilted before his very eyes.

No woman as divine as her should be wilting.

Mrs. Norris had berated her for sitting, for taking up space from someone else. For simply existing. Once she stood from the sofa, he stood as well. “Miss Price, you may have my seat if you wish. A lady shouldn’t be made uncomfortable by standing.”

“No, Mr. Casanova,” Mrs. Norris interjected. “Please, you’re our guest.”

He rocked on his heels. “I can assure you, Mrs. Norris, I am pleased to give up my seat for her.”

Both of the women were dumbfounded. Perhaps Fanny had never been treated with such kindness in this house.

Mrs. Norris finally spoke with a plastered smile. “Come, Fanny. I need assistance with these curtains. I’ll never have them finished in time for the performance.”

He watched her shoulders droop as her cousin Edmund continually sought the attention of Mary, of all people. It was evident to him that Fanny cared for the man. That perhaps her perceptiveness had picked up Mary Crawford’s scheme and she was concerned for his well-being.

More than likely, she was hurt that Edmund looked right through her. That perhaps he regarded her as a stained-glass window through whom Mary’s ghastly light could shine and illuminate his lofty inner-temple. This is why he didn’t mind playing Anhalt to Mary's Amelia, to take a stab at him for his treatment of Fanny. He deserved every surge of jealousy that pierced his heart. He turned on the charm and flirted with her as they practiced their lines together, glancing at Edmund and smirking at his dark expression.

If he were a man of God as he claimed to be, he would recognize Fanny’s exquisiteness and praise his Creator.

If Edmund Bertram would not, then Giacomo Casanova would.

Finally, _finally,_ her face brightened when Edmund pulled her aside. “Fanny, I want your opinion.”

“Excuse me, Miss Crawford, would you?”

She smiled coyly. “Of course, Mr. Casanova.”

He exited through the second door into the hall and listened.

“This acting scheme is worse and worse. I cannot let Miss Crawford act with that stranger. He’s vulgar.”

Giacomo sneered. _“So are your illegitimate affections for Miss Crawford.”_

Her face fell. “What can you do? Tom is so determined.”

“There’s only one thing. I must play Anhalt myself.”

Fanny looked away, and his gut churned.

“Well, can you think of an alternative? It’s not right to let Tom bring the scoundrel here and install him as a welcomed guest.”

She resignedly sighed. “No, it’s not.”

“Then give me your blessing, Fanny. If you’re not with me, I mistrust my own judgment.”

She thought for a moment. “I can see the harm in letting her act with a stranger, but-”

“Right, you’re right! She must be spared.” He smiled gently. “Dear Fanny, I couldn’t be easy until I’d spoken to you.” He hugged her.

The man had the audacity to _hug_ her after he'd rudely interrupted her thoughts.

Fanny turned and breathed for a moment before entering the play room again.

Oh, this wouldn’t do at all. He waited a moment before returning to the group.

Mary smiled. “I’m sorry, Giacomo, but it seems you’ve been replaced.” She looked at Edmund. “It seems that Edmund desires to play the part of Anhalt. Do you mind?”

He was flabbergasted. That… woman had used Giacomo to gain Edmund’s affections. Damn clever creature, she was. “No, I don’t mind at all. Play away, Mr. Bertram.” 

Shortly after, the curtain fell from its mount on the stage, and Maria and Henry were nearly caught in a compromising position.

Julia sobbed and ran from the room.

Mrs. Norris used Fanny as the scapegoat for the girl's distress. “Now what have you done, Fanny? If all you can do is make mischief, we’re better off without you.”

Giacomo seethed as she nearly left the room. He would have followed her if not for Mr. Rushworth. She seemed content to help him rehearse his lines. That is, until Edmund looped Mary’s arm through his and proceeded to the hall. She disregarded Mr. Rushworth and followed them.

He slowly slipped into the hall behind her, eyes on her as she watched the intimate scene play out.

Mary took Edmund’s hand in hers, and they stepped closer to one another.

Giacomo saw the rise and fall of Fanny’s shoulders as her breathing became more shallow. He wished for all the world to tell her she deserved more. He stepped closer to her. “Fanny,” he whispered.

She nearly jumped, but didn’t shy away from him.

“Fanny, you’re distressed.”

She looked down. “I am not.”

“You are.”

“It would be ungrateful of me to be so.”

He sighed and pursed his lips. “Come sit with me. I can tell you really don’t care for this. Frankly, I don’t either, and it has very little to do with being supplanted in a stupid production.”

She looked at him again, curious.

“Your family is terrible. And you think so as well.”

Her eyes were wide. “I would never say such a thing.”

“No, you wouldn’t, because you’re too good. Too good for them, that’s for sure. Your cousin Tom is a riot, and I’ve enjoyed his company. At least he’s honest about his vices. But your other cousin, Maria, is to be wed for a fortune, not for love, and she’s been making eyes with that bastard Henry while your cousin Julia is mourning the loss of his attention, when she never had it in the first place.”

“You shouldn’t use such language.”

“Why? Because it’s _vulgar?_ Tell me you haven’t thought it yourself. I’ve watched you all evening.”

She searched his eyes. “Maybe… maybe not in those words, but yes. How can you tell? You’ve only known me for a few hours.”

“You haven’t smiled at all. Your eyes fall as if you should be ashamed of yourself, when, really, your beauty and your kind and honest spirit elevates you far above anyone else in the room. Even Mary Crawford.”

Her eyes fell again. “Mary Crawford is beautiful.”

“Outwardly, yes, she’s pleasing to look at, but inside, she’s hollow. You, though, I’ve not met anyone like you.” He gently brushed her curls away from her shoulder. “Look at me.” He lifted her chin. “Nobody’s ever told you this, have they?”

“Fanny!” Tom shouted from the stairs.

She immediately backed away from him, the spell between them broken.

“Fanny, there you are.” He took Fanny’s hand and pulled her into the play room. “Julia will not do it. Come on, this is your big moment. You are to be the Cottager’s Wife.”

“Me? No, I cannot play a part.”

“Yes, yes,” he objected. “You can do it well enough for us.”

Giacomo interjected. “Maybe she doesn’t wish to, Tom.”

Maria spoke up. “You musn’t let us down, Fanny. When do we ever ask anything of you?”

Fanny wasn’t paying attention to her, though. She gazed up at Giacomo.

Mrs. Norris glanced between the two of them, clearly irritated that she should get attention from anyone before her nieces. “Fanny, you cannot be so ungrateful as to not do your cousin’s wish.”

“Yes, do help us out, Fanny.”

She spun around at Edmund’s voice, and Giacomo could have landed a right hook on his jaw.

Fanny glanced around at her cousins. She had no choice but to agree.

Thankfully, the whole disaster was interrupted by Mr. Bertram. He was relieved she wouldn’t have to participate beyond her wishes any longer. And he was prepared to defend Fanny if Mr. Bertram berated her for taking part, but he’d been surprised when he'd merely burned the script.

Dinner was tense. He was invited to partake, as he was a guest. Maria was chastised for her indecency, though she foolishly denied any responsibility in the matter. Tom apologized to his father, and received a partial pardon. The characters of Mary and Henry were called into question and Maria had left in a fluster.

But the shining moment of the evening was when Fanny spoke up. Her uncle made his fortune from his plantation at the hands of his laborers, but she asked anyway. “I hope you won’t mind my asking, sir. But now that you have lived amongst it, do you believe slavery can continue in the same way?”

She never spoke unless she was spoken to, and when she did, she was meek about it. And, here she was, speaking up on the behalf of others, even at the price of ridicule from her family. He glared at Tom when he'd muttered his distaste for Fanny's abolitionist inclinations.

Giacomo adored her. She was constantly belittled and overlooked, but she showed a strength of spirit unlike anyone he’d ever known. And he loved her for it.

He found himself desiring a new prize: the heart of Fanny Price.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in town, the wedding, and the time in-between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to aneclipsedhabitue for ideas on the beginning of this chapter.

“Fanny, you must go into town,” Mrs. Norris noted. “We’re all busy with the preparations for the ceremony in a few days’ time, and goodness knows you’re not up to much. I need you to pick up some extra fabric, and the cook wants you to confirm with the grocer that we’ll have the delivery for the lunch on the day of the wedding.”

She looked up from mending one of Mrs. Bertram’s dresses.

“Don’t stare at me. Take someone with you if you wish, but these tasks need to be completed.”

Mary set her book in her lap. “Fanny, I will go with you.”

“Oh, Mary, you musn’t trouble yourself,” Fanny objected.

“No. It’s no trouble. I’m itching for some excitement. You know I’m not well-suited for life on a country estate.”

“In that case, I would like to go as well,” Edmund chimed in.

She started stitching again to distract herself.

“Fanny, might you give me a tour of the town? I’ve not really seen it yet.”

She looked up to meet Giacomo’s eyes. As she had the night before, she felt a strange flutter under his sincere gaze. “Alright,” she answered tentatively. The tension in her chest eased a little at his hopeful smile.

Conversation was light on the brief carriage ride, Edmund’s eyes still full of discontent when he glanced at Giacomo as Mary spoke with him, trying to squeeze any gossip from London she could out of him. Not that he paid her much mind, but it only made Edmund’s attempts to hold her attention more obvious and, consequently, more annoying. Fanny stared at the passing meadow.

When they arrived in town, Edmund and Mary left their companions behind.

“Mr. Casanova,” she said softly.

“Giacomo, please, or Giac, if you like.”

She bowed her head. “Giacomo, please do not think me rude, but I need to complete my tasks.”

“Alright.”

“People know of your reputation. I certainly do. But they wouldn’t know who you are when they see you, and...”

“Oh. Ehm. I see. That would be a problem. You'd have to introduce me.”

“I’m so sorry. I am grateful for your offer to accompany me–”

“Fanny, it’s alright. No need to apologize. I wouldn't want people to question your honor. Goodness knows people are hungry for gossip no matter where you live. I’ll wait here at the carriage for you. We can walk after you take care of business.”

“I won’t be long, I promise.”

He reached for her hand and covered it with his own. “Take as long as you need. Please.” He smiled.

Her eyes brightened a little, which made him grin even wider.

She did not take long at all, as promised, but she was surprised to see that he’d removed his teal outer jacket. She had to catch herself admiring his lean form, how his crimson shirt laid across his chest. What would Edmund say if he knew such thoughts had crossed her mind?

She shook her head and tilted it when she noticed he was speaking with the driver, who was smiling. The man never did that, nor did he laugh as he was in that moment.

Giacomo bounded out of the carriage and eagerly walked to her. “Let me get that for you,” he said, holding out his hands for her collection of fabric. He stored it in the carriage next to his coat. When he returned to her, he offered her his hand, tucking hers in the crook of his elbow. “Is this alright?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Now, take me around?”

They walked for some time, chatting as Rose would point out the different shops. Giacomo admired how she could tell him something about every one of the clerks and their families.

Upon nearing the carriage, Fanny sighed. “Lovely little town.”

“It is. But it’s not quite as lovely as the way your eyes sparkle in the sunlight.”

Fanny blushed and remembered her earlier reservations, about what Edmund might think of her. She realized she hadn’t thought of him the whole time she was with Giacomo. Rather, she’d enjoyed her present company far too much.

Certainly, she questioned why she should receive any attention from a man like him. She wasn’t worldly. She didn’t possess the most beautiful face or the ideal grooming or a sizable dowry, but that seemed not to matter to him.

And knowing his reputation as a seducer… she hadn’t felt seduced by him, but, then again, she wouldn’t know what that felt like. She would never dream of giving herself to anyone but a husband, if that was in her future. In the entire walk, he'd not made any lascivious remarks or or behaved inappropriately with her.

Nevertheless, she was aware of a stirring in her heart. She felt at ease around him. His smile, his eyes, and his voice were charming, and she could say whatever she liked to him without fear of reprimand or belittlement. Sinner he may be, but unkind he was not.

Perhaps it didn’t matter what Edmund thought. He wasn’t in sight, and his attentions were focused elsewhere.

–

They spent the next few days leading up to the wedding in the company of others, never privately interacting, but always stealing a few glances in public. They did take the opportunity to walk together behind the group during time spent in the gardens. He asked her for her thoughts on all manner of topics and regaled her with the tamer stories of his travels.

Giacomo knew he couldn’t be publicly affectionate with her, not with his reputation. He needed to win the trust of Sir Thomas if he were to openly pursue her. He would sort his affairs when he returned to London. Revenge on Grimani was no longer his concern.

The wedding was wonderful. Fanny wouldn’t have known, though. She was relegated to minding the children, a task she much preferred anyway. She’d much rather have spent her day in the company of unpretentious little ones.

Then came that moment with Henry as he said his farewell to Fanny. She puzzled as to why he’d sought her out specifically, but she chalked it up to him being friendly. Not that she’d observed the quality in him at other times.

She did not see Giacomo until he and Tom were boarding their carriage back to London.

He reached for her hand to kiss her knuckles and bowed. “I do hope this is not the last time we’ll see each other.”

“Your hope is mine, Giacomo.”

The tenderness in her smile, the warmth in her eyes, the softness of her skin, and the shyness in her voice would be enough to fuel the man’s fantasies for some time to come.

–

Fanny was exhausted when she reached her room that evening. She was sad at the loss of the company of a dear friend. She washed her hair and toweled it off, but she didn’t notice the small package on her quilt until she was ready to settle in for the night.

She opened the note on top of the paper-wrapped parcel.

_Fanny,_

_A gift for you, my dear. Please write to me if you feel so inclined._

_Yours,  
_ _Giacomo_

She read the words over and over for a moment. Eventually, she peeled back the wrapping to find a beautiful writing set, complete with her own seal.

She sighed and warmth spread through her chest.

–

Giacomo Casanova was in trouble. He hadn’t had a woman in several weeks, not since he’d returned from Mansfield Park, and one’s own hand could provide only so much relief. Party patrons began questioning his prowess. That wasn’t his problem, though.

He was head-over-heels in love with Fanny Price. She was worth all of his seeming inconvenience.

The problem was that he hadn’t heard from her at all. He wondered if perhaps his gift was too much. He knew patience would be the key to her heart, but several weeks seemed a sufficient amount of time for any word to arrive from Northamptonshire.

He groaned and rested an arm over his eyes, praying to whichever deity who cared to listen for the chance to see her again.

Rocco shortly knocked on his door. “Bad night?”

“Terrible.”

“I have some good news.”

“Only one thing could be counted as good news.”

“My god, you’re miserable, aren’t you? Properly miserable.”

Giac sat up and waved his hand. “Go on with it then. What’s the good news?”

“Blimey, you look terrible.”

“News, Rocco.”

“Properly terrible.”

“Rocco, speak or get out.”

“Is that any way to speak to your manservant? The one who’s traversed across all of Europe for you? Raising your son for you while you go gallivanting across the English countryside?”

“Rocco,” he growled.

“I’d recommend a good shag for your disposition, but I don’t think that would help your cause any.”

“You bastard!” He hurled a pillow across the room, and then he clambered out of bed to rush at the man.

Rocco halted him with a letter. “I come bearing good news.”

He stared at it with wide eyes. “Is it from her?”

“It appears to be her seal.”

Giacomo snatched the letter from his hand and shoved him out of the doorway. He slammed the door and flopped onto his bed. He cracked the seal with such satisfaction.

_Giacomo,_

_My birthday is soon upon us. My brother in the Navy, William, will be here. Perhaps you could meet him in London on his way from Portsmouth? I will write to him to look for you. If you will accept my invitation, then I shall expect to see you at Mansfield Park in the near future._

_Sincerely,  
_ _Fanny_

From the other side of the door, Rocco shook his head and smiled when he heard shouting and a grown man jumping up and down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday party, an important conversation, and a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The order of events in Mansfield Park are fudged a little to serve the plot of this fic.

The birthday party was, indeed, delightful. On the surface, anyway.

Giacomo greatly enjoyed the ride to Mansfield Park with William. It seemed he possessed the same kind, unassuming spirit as Fanny. It made his desire and excitement to see her grow all the more stronger. He smiled when Fanny ran out of the house to greet her brother, delighting in the sound of her laughter. All three enjoyed each other's company immensely.

(It seemed that William quietly understood the budding feelings between the pair and was happy to play chaperone for his sister.)

At the party, Giacomo was internally smug about Edmund mistaking Fanny for Mary during blind man’s bluff. He would not have done the same. For one, their dresses were nothing alike. Mary was also slightly taller than Fanny, and her hair was pulled up under a hat. Fanny’s hair fell gently on her shoulders, as she wore it often. Edmund may have been blindfolded, but surely he wasn’t _this_ blind to his dear cousin.

And, oh, Edmund’s grazing her arms, the slope of her shoulders, even the chain that fell just so across the delicate skin of her chest… that should be him. Such intimacy shouldn’t be wasted by those who wouldn’t treasure it.

What he did not expect was Henry’s insistence, which clearly made Fanny uncomfortable.

The _wanker._ Who did he think he was?

And not even Edmund saw her reluctance towards him? Did _none_ of her family notice that she didn’t care for Henry?

Of course she wouldn’t outright tell him to bugger off when he wanted to tie the blindfold on her. And, oh, how he seethed when he leaned in to count in her ear.

And whatever his angle was, Mary was just as in on it. He overheard her mention that Henry would have William dine with the Admiral.

Why hadn’t Fanny written him about Henry? What all had transpired when he was away from her?

When it came time for the dancing to start, the man rushed over to ask her for a dance. Giacomo screwed up his face and muttered mockingly, _“I asked the musician to give us Portsmouth.”_

Sir Thomas wouldn’t even let her out of the deal.

He really could not stand her family. Fanny deserved so much better.

So he stepped in. “Actually, Henry, I solicited a dance from Fanny earlier today.”

Fanny looked at him, relief written in her eyes.

Henry looked like a kicked puppy. “Is that true, Fanny?” 

 _Good,_ he thought.

She inhaled and swallowed, trying to contain a smile. “Actually, Henry, yes, and it is my pleasure to oblige his request since he asked me first. You do understand?”

“O-of course.” He backed away, glaring at the other man.

If Giacomo could have grinned any wider, his teeth would have fallen out.

And Fanny wasn’t at all distressed that Mary tried to convince Edmund nearly the whole time to quit his ordination. Perhaps she didn’t even notice, what with how much she locked eyes with her partner.

–

The night fell, and all went to their rooms. Except Fanny, he noted. And he wanted nothing more than to spend a few moments alone with her before he left for London the next day.

Except that Edmund had made it to her first. He stood in the doorway and listened until the man stood to leave her. He hid until Edmund had made it back up the stairs.

He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his ankles and his arms. “Must be Henry’s doing, my arse.”

She startled and turned, laughing when she realized it was him. “Giacomo. Why are you out here?”

“Watching you. Wouldn’t do to have you all alone in the dark. What if some wild animal were to attack you? A wolf, perhaps? Who would defend you?”

She giggled.

“May I sit?”

“Of course.”

He reclined on his elbow. “Why didn’t you tell me of Henry in your letter?”

“I’m not encouraging him.”

“But you’re not exactly discouraging him, either. Why is he suddenly showing interest anyway? I thought he was angling for Maria.”

She sighed. “I could not begin to tell you the reason.”

“He does not love you, Fanny.”

“I know. Do you think I am so foolish as to not see his poor intentions?”

He looked down and shook his head. “Of course not. I’m sorry.”

She studied him. “Are you jealous?”

“I am, in fact. He can openly show false affections for you, but I cannot be open with mine, which are genuine.”

“And why can’t you?”

“You do know who I am? My reputation?”

“And yet, here you are with me, on the steps of my uncle’s house. If you were caught here, you’d be thrown out.”

He smirked. “You’re not afraid I’ll seduce you?”

“I am not afraid of you.”

“Then what are you?”

“Curious. You’re hailed as a lothario.”

“I’m not.”

The corner of her lips turned up. “You’re not?”

“I’m not irresponsible. Well, I was at one time.”

She grinned. “See?”

“I do have a son in London. I’ll not be dishonest about that. I’m trying to do right by him. And, I’ll have you know, I’ve never bedded a woman who hasn’t agreed to it, and I’m not unfeeling. Really, Fanny, it’s just pleasure. I know how God feels about sex.”

She peered at him. “And how do you know?”

“Would you be surprised to learn I was practically raised by my school teachers? I was weaned on the Holy Writ. I am a bastard, after all. My mother left me to travel all over Europe and perform. Anyway, most people who go to service, many vicars themselves, are quite wicked in their private lives, believe me. And not just in regards to lust, though the nuns are up for a bit of love every now and then.” He laughed at her scandalized face. “But the greed and selfishness I see from those who make the sign and kneel before they sit. At least I’m honest about my vices.”

She examined her nails in the dim light. “Edmund isn’t wicked.”

“He worships a false goddess.”

She didn’t answer.

“He was right. You do shy away from praise. I like that about you.”

“You don’t shy away from it.”

“Of course. I’m brilliant. Why should I not enjoy everyone else in the room agreeing with me?”

She giggled again. “And… well, I want you to know that I do not care for Edmund as much as I did.”

He sat up. “Really?”

“Yes. I have seen that I should not waste my desires on someone who does not feel the same in return.”

“Is that Henry’s doing as well?”

She giggled. “No, Giacomo.”

“Fanny, I was shocked earlier today. I can hardly believe you.”

Her eyes grew wide. “About what?”

“You _lied,_ Fanny Price.”

She laughed. “Perhaps you are corrupting me.”

His heart warmed, and they gazed up at the stars for a moment.

“What is your son like?”

He inhaled sharply. “Quiet. I don’t understand him.”

“I was quiet as a child.”

“I’d’ve never guessed.”

She laughed. “I grew out of it. Maybe he will in time.”

“I hope so. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m returning with your brother to London tomorrow. I think Henry was planning to go as well, but once he learned I would be in the carriage, he changed his mind.”

“Oh… but he was going to dine with the Admiral.” She looked sad.

“Fanny,” he said softly, taking her hand. “If he were to secure William’s promotion, as I believe he was planning to do, I do not think it would be from the goodness in his heart, if he had any. I suspect he would use it as leverage with Sir Thomas for a proposal.”

“Oh.” She looked at him. “Maybe it’s better that he doesn’t.”

“Your brother is a good man. It’ll happen in time.”

“I suppose.” She lightly smiled and placed her other hand on his arm. “Thank you.”

He reached over to cup her cheek. “I will miss you, Fanny. Dearly. Write me?”

She blushed and searched his eyes. “If you promise to write back.”

He wished for all the world to kiss her in that moment, but it wasn’t time yet.

–

_Giacomo,_

_I have had the worst week, I confess._

_Just days after you and William left, my uncle had called for me, and I entered the parlor. I noticed Henry was also in the room, pacing. I glanced at Sir Thomas again, and he closed the door. I felt as if I’d been thrown into a lion’s den._

_Henry made a proposal, and I refused. He tried to kiss my hand more than once, but I pulled away._

_My uncle chastised me for it, saying how selfish I was to refuse a man of his estate and character, but how little he knows of Henry’s character. None of my family sees him for who he is._

_What’s worse is that Henry stayed for the next week in an attempt to persuade me otherwise. He continually made his affections known, even though I gave him no indulgence._

_The worst of all was his reading of_ Troilus and Cressida. _All I could think was how those words might fit in your voice._

_The next day, Edmund returned home from his ordination in York. He told me that he cannot give up on Mary. I hurt for him, even as a friend. Until recently, until Mary, he has been the kindest and my closest ally on the estate._

_They are not right for each other. While he may not want me, he should not want her. Surely he could find a kinder, simpler woman in the parish. Above all, I wish for him to be happy._

_And now he is to London to chase after her. I cannot bear the thought of it._

_Furthermore, I think my uncle set him to persuade me to reconsider Mr. Crawford’s offer. He said that he doesn’t blame me for refusing him if I’d found his character to be lacking. In the next turn, however, he told me that I might wish to love him in return, the natural wish of gratitude. He passed on my uncle’s thoughts, that he may have detected a thaw in my affections. He couldn’t be more mistaken._

_As grateful as I am for my uncle’s willingness to lift me from my situation in Portsmouth, your kindness towards me has illuminated their unkindness. I should not be sorry for refusing a man of Henry’s station because his character is less than honorable. I know my situation doesn’t afford me the ability to pick and choose, as Sir Thomas told me, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t wish for a bit of happiness for myself._

_I wish I could see you again. Lothario you may be, and I write that in jest, but you are one of the most genuine people I have ever known. You speak freely and without the pretense so prevalent in society. How I wish it was my birthday all over again, that I might have another chance to dance with you._

_With all my regard,  
_ _Fanny_

He folded the letter. “Say no more, Fanny.” He decided to pay a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Rushworth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny arrives in London and spends time with Giacomo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanny's gowns:
> 
> http://mode-de-lis.blogspot.com/2015/01/regency-ballgown-for-kathryn.html
> 
> https://www.ieiebridal.com/products/pink-lace-regency-style-ball-gown-wedding-dress-helena ..... Ignore that it says 'wedding'. That's not in this chapter. ;)
> 
> http://collections.vam.ac.uk/item/O13823/evening-dress-unknown/

“At last, a letter from Mrs. Rushworth, from Maria. Our dear Maria,” Mrs. Norris announced.

“Come, dear Fanny, would you read it for me?”

“Of course.” She stood and unfolded the letter.

_ My dearest Mamma, _

_ Last night I gave my first party. It was a sensation. I cannot tell you, Mamma, how very tippy it is to be a queen of the fashionable world. I have everything my heart desires, and my comfort as a wife is complete. _

_ Julia and I admit that we miss our dear cousin Fanny, and Tom has expressed the sentiment as well when we’ve seen him. If at all possible, might she spend some time with us here in the city? It is her season, after all, and it might do her well to be out in society. A benefactor has agreed to sponsor her for the duration of her visit. _

_ With love, _

_ Maria _

Mrs. Norris frowned, but Mrs. Bertram was ecstatic. “Oh, you must. How kind of Maria and Julia to think of hosting you, and a benefactor. It must be Mary or Henry! Maybe even Maria herself, but she wouldn’t dream of calling attention to herself. Of course, I’ll miss you, dear child, but I must speak with Sir Thomas at once.” She excitedly bustled out of the room.

“I can only imagine how little you’ll gain from this experience. Your benefactor is wasting their money,” Mrs. Norris muttered as she followed her sister.

Fanny opened the letter again and read the last paragraph. She furrowed her brows. Her cousins thought nothing of her unless they needed her. It made no sense that they wanted to spend time with her.

And the benefactor. It couldn’t be the Crawfords. She’d sent a letter to him, and less than a week later, this letter from Maria arrived.

This was Giacomo’s doing.

She grinned.

\--

A knock sounded on the door of her guest room in James and Maria’s home.

“Fanny, your _benefactor_ left this note for you.” Maria surrendered the folded letter with a twinkle in her eye. “I really am happy for you. He is all the rage in London.”

“Thank you, Maria.” She nodded lightly as the other woman left.

That was Maria, wasn't it? She liked exotic, Byronic men, much different from her husband, James. It's why she'd turned her attentions to Henry.

She shuddered to think she might run into him here, but she also figured that Giacomo wouldn't take her where Henry would be.-

She didn't like Giacomo because he was exotic, though.

She turned the paper over in her hands and traced the seal with her finger, admiring the scripted  _C_  before cracking it open.

_My dear Fanny,_

_I hope your travel to London was swift and without trouble._

_Now, if you’ll allow me, I want to treat you like the lady you are. I know you shy away from such attentions, but please, Fanny, indulge me. It is not my intention to make you uncomfortable. Only beautiful, as you deserve, as you are already._

_Some gifts will arrive for you tomorrow, and I will see you in the evening._

_Yours,_ _  
_ _Giacomo_

She blushed and smiled, falling back on her bed and resting the letter on her heart.

Giacomo was outrageous when he wanted to be, but he was also equally tender and attentive. Add in his humor and his good looks, and any woman would be lucky to have him.

She wondered when she'd wake up from this dream. Surely a man as worldly as him could ever give her the time of day.

Several packages did arrive the next day, as promised. She gasped when she opened one of the boxes to find a cream satin dress, her very own ball gown. She opened another to find a pink gown overlaid with lace, and a third white gown overlaid with red silk netting and embroidered with little flowers on the sleeves and bodice. They were all far more elegant than she’d ever worn. He'd also provided her with shoes and other accessories.

She supposed she was meant to choose one for whatever he’d planned for the evening. She decided to play it safe and chose the first dress.

Maria directed her lady’s maid to help Fanny dress, as Giacomo had offered to supplement her wages for the extra work. She’d insisted she could do it herself, simply taking pleasure in the other woman’s company, but then discovered she couldn’t fasten the buttons on the back of the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror as the other woman helped her. The dress fit perfectly. She smoothed her hands over the skirt. “Thank you,” she said bashfully. “For your help. I suppose I should make my way downstairs.”

“Oh, but we’re not finished, m’lady.”

She looked up at her reflection again. “I’m not? It looks perfect.”

“Almost. Here, sit,” she indicated the vanity bench. “Let me fix your hair.”

Fanny lightly giggled. “Of course. I’m so used to wearing it down.”

The young woman worked for a few moments, pinning her hair into place and teasing a few curls to fall loosely and frame her face. She then tied a ribbon around her hair. She examined herself in the mirror again, hardly recognizing the woman staring back at her. Whomever she was, she was _beautiful,_ straight out of any fine portrait.

“You look lovely, ma’am,” the young woman stated.

She smiled. “Thank you so much.”

“And _now_ you’d best be on downstairs. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When she descended the staircase, she was surprised to find Giacomo at the front door, and she was breathless at his gaze. She'd longed for that gaze from another man once, but the longing was nothing compared to the reality standing before her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

The corner of his lips turned up. “Who is this angel? Perhaps God has seen fit to bless me with his kindness indeed.”

She lightly giggled and looked at the floor.

“Really, though.” He tenderly brushed a curl away from her face. “You are beautiful.”

“Thank you, Giacomo.”

“Shall we? My carriage is just outside.” He nodded to the door.

Fanny smiled. She almost felt like a princess.

Giacomo turned to lead her out. He nearly placed his hand in the small of her back, as was his habit, but he fisted his hand and then wiggled his fingers. Fanny was worth more than that.

Seated in the carriage, which would follow James and Maria’s, Fanny threaded her arm through Giacomo’s. “Might I be honest for a moment?”

“Absolutely. You can tell me anything.”

“I invited you to my birthday party because of Henry.”

“You thought I might dissuade him?”

“Yes.”

He hummed. “I’m happy I could be of service to you.”

“I am also nervous. I’ve never been to a fancy party.”

“You let me handle things, alright? And, if I’m completely honest, parties can be fun, but I can’t stand them. I’ve needed them for appearances, for work and such, but the pretense and all the little societal games… it’s ghastly. It helps to think of it as just a fun night of dancing.”

“You know I do enjoy dancing.”

“I’ll even ask the musicians to give us Portsmouth,” he said, to which they both shared a laugh.

They didn’t see each other every day, but he took her on walks around the city, to different museums and shows, and to parties every Saturday evening. She still didn’t care much for high society, as she much preferred the quiet life, and she told him as much. Her personal feelings aside, she enjoyed Giacomo’s company, so she indulged him. He may have known countless faces around the room, more than she could certainly keep track of. More than once patrons had mentioned, “So this must be the woman who’s kept you so well-behaved!” She took a little pride in herself for that, especially when he smiled at her. He’d kept her reputation in mind this whole time, and that meant the world to her. When they danced, she was the only woman in the room.

She’d been there three weeks before she felt brave enough to ask. She even wore the red dress to give her some confidence.

On their way home in the carriage, she cleared her throat.

“Yes, Fanny?”

“Giacomo… would you…” She sighed, considering her hands clasped in her lap.

He turned his body towards her. “Yes, Fanny?”

“Would you kiss me?” She closed her eyes when he inhaled sharply. Perhaps she shouldn’t have asked. “It might seem a silly request, but-”

He lifted her chin. “Fanny.”

She gasped at the adoration in his eyes.

“Oh, Fanny.” He leaned towards her and gently met her lips with his for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, she searched his in the dim light of the carriage, her heart pounding out of her chest.

When she said nothing, he looked away. “I’m sorry, Fanny. I-”

She leaned forward and cupped his jaw, kissing him in return.

His arm flew around her waist, pulling her closer, his free hand clutching the edge of the seat for leverage. He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back. He couldn’t help but smile at the feel of her nose squished on his cheek or when she parted her lips of her own accord, and it took every bit of control to keep his tongue from dancing with hers. It wasn’t time for that yet.

Speaking of time, he murmured, “Fanny.”

“Yes?” she responded, all but breathless.

“If we keep this up… I don’t want you to look any more disheveled. We’re nearly to the Rushworths’.”

“I’ll tell them I’m flushed from dancing.”

He chuckled. “I am corrupting you.” He kissed her once more, chastely, and rested his forehead on hers. “We will continue this another time.”

“Is that a promise?”

He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Fanny Price, one cannot help but wonder, are you merely curious? Am I simply a willing subject with whom you can explore some latent desires?”

She playfully pushed on his chest. “Giacomo!”

He tightened his grip on her and nuzzled his nose in her cheek. “Been reading too many novels lately? I do quite fancy one for myself every now and then.”

“No.” She giggled. “That is… I mean to say, I do read the occasional novel, but that’s not…”

“Not what?”

She fiddled with one of the buttons on his crimson jacket. “I do like you, Giacomo.”

“Oh, that’s good. Because I like you, too.” He kissed her jaw, reveling in the heat spreading across her skin. Of course, he wasn’t intending to capitalize on it or take advantage of her. Above all, she deserved to feel cherished.

The carriage neared the Rushworths’, but he continued holding her close. He pressed his lips to her temple. “Fanny, I will see you tomorrow night. I’ve been invited to a special party, and I want you to come with me. Is that alright?”

She was silent.

“Fanny?” He was almost startled by her sharp intake of breath. “Are you alright?”

“I’d forgotten how to breathe.”

“Still got it,” he preened. “I haven’t used my talents in such a long time.”

“Have you really not?”

He caressed her cheek. “From the moment I laid eyes on you. You are an honorable woman.”

“So it is true, what everyone’s been saying.”

“I want to be worthy of you.” He kissed her neck, just below her ear. “I can’t change my past, Fanny, but so long as you’ll have me, I am yours.” He fought to keep his wits about him as she, perhaps unknowingly, tilted her head, exposing the slope of her neck to him, and shifted her legs.

“Must we be parted?”

So… knowingly indeed.

Innocent and quiet she may be. Naive she was not, and she was all woman, hardly the shy girl everyone counted her for. She had good reason to keep her guard up at Mansfield Park, but she could be so open when it mattered. Witnessing her open up to him in this moment was so beautiful, and it drove him mad.

He inhaled her sweet scent and caressed the tendon on the side of her neck with the tip of his nose. “If I had my way, we never would be.” He pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

The carriage stopped.

“Is that a promise?”

He kissed her lips. “With all my heart.” He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. “And I believe we’ve arrived.”

She held his gaze. “So we have.”

\--

Fanny couldn’t sleep.

Their conversation in the carriage kept replaying in her mind. The softness of his voice, the feel of his touch on her skin, his words, declaring his feelings for her. She’d never felt so loved.

She also couldn’t stop the throbbing between her thighs.

She clenched her fist, trying to will away the sensation, but the more she tried, the more she thought of him, and the stronger it became.

She’d never done this before, never taken care of herself, never had these feelings so strongly that they _demanded_ attention. Not even for Edmund. The things Giacomo Casanova brought out in her…

She was deeply in love with him.

She bit her lip and slowly pulled up the hem of her shift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe sticks his nose in to meddle with the happy pair. (Angst alert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! So no worries. The rainstorm in this chapter won't last for long, I promise.

Fanny was in the carriage, tucked into Giacomo’s side. She wondered at all the passing buildings where they were going, but he wouldn’t reveal it.

She sat up as they approached the grand building. “Is that… Buckingham House?”

“Freshly renovated.”

She blinked. “But… that’s where the Queen lives.”

“I know!”

“We’re going to a… party.” She smiled. “At the Queen’s house?”

“Don’t tell your Aunt Norris. She’ll be _furious.”_ He scowled.

She laughed. “How did you manage this?”

“Being the most outrageous man in Great Britain has its benefits.” He winked. “Contrary to popular belief, there is a reason for my madness.”

“Oh, I never would have dreamed…” She hugged him around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He caught her lips before she could pull away. “Fanny, you don’t deserve anything less.”

\--

They were treated to a tour of the renovations with all the guests. Fanny noticed that members of Parliament and their wives were eager to bump shoulders with Giacomo, rather than the other way around. She hadn’t realized how well-known he was.

She felt so small in a room full of important people, but Giacomo never let her stay in her thoughts for long, squeezing her hand or whispering in her ear. It seemed that their fascination with him nullified her lack of status. Not even King George III or Queen Charlotte seemed to mind. Fanny blushed deeply, feeling sorely inadequate, but Giacomo shared a laugh with them to ease the burden of attention from her.

It was after an invitation from Lady Harrington to the Vauxhall Gardens that things went south.

“Casanova.”

He wheeled around at the familiar voice. “Grimani.” His stomach turned to knots as his mortal enemy eyed Fanny.

“And who is this, pray tell? A pet? Your newest conquest?”

He glanced at her shocked face. “She is not a pet, nor is she a conquest. Miss Fanny Price, on a visit with her cousin, Mrs. James Rushworth, from Northamptonshire. I met her on a visit to Mansfield Park.”

“How quaint. Have you bed her yet?”

He stepped in front of her. “No, Grimani, I haven’t. Listen, say all you want about me, I don’t care. But if you say another word about her, I’ll-”

“Is she any better than your stream of whores?” The man smirked.

“You bastard!” Giacomo lunged at him. He was able to land a right hook in the man’s jaw before Rocco stepped in to pull them apart.

And when he looked behind him, Fanny was gone. He wrenched himself away from Rocco’s grip and ran from the room. One of the servants pointed him in the right direction, and he found her, crying in one of the coves in a corridor.

“Fanny, I’m sorry-”

“You’ve had countless women.”

“I’ve been cavalier, I know, and quite rightly I’ve earned myself a reputation. But ask Rocco. There’s only been one woman in my life that I loved before you, and I never touched her. When we became engaged, I still didn’t touch her. We were waiting for our wedding night, but he… anything Grimani said tonight was a stab at my happiness because that woman was engaged to him and left him for me, and he’s been sabotaging me ever since. Those few days with her were the happiest of my life, and I’ve been miserable ever since until I met you. What he said… Fanny, he was trying to hurt you to get to me.”

“Am I merely the bandage for your bleeding heart, like all your lovers?”

“No. Have I treated you in any way that is less than honorable?”

She searched his eyes for a moment. “You could have any woman you choose. You have, in fact, nightly it seems.”

“I told you, not since I met you.”

She turned away. “Why me, though? What if you grow bored of me? What if I can’t make you happy? I’m not worldly. I don’t own any fancy clothes. None of this… none of it suits me. I come from Portsmouth. My family has nothing.”

He rested his hands on her upper arms. “Fanny, do you think I care for any of that? I couldn’t give a rat’s arse about all of this. I only spent years chasing wealth and status because I wanted a woman I can’t have.”

She stepped away from him. “Am I merely that to you? The woman you can? Because I’m young and innocent? I can fall for your charms?”

“Look at me.”

She wouldn’t. She blinked back tears.

“Fanny, please, I love you. And if you will not love me in return, then do one thing for me. Do not go back to wishing for Edmund’s affections. If he cannot see you for the beauty you are, then find someone who will. I wouldn’t have any less for you.”

“I… I need some time. I want to go home.”

He swallowed.

–

It would not be the last time, though it took months before they met again.

Giacomo refused to give up on Fanny. It was his reputation that pushed her away, and rather than falling back into it, it drove him to change. He’d lost the only woman he’d ever genuinely loved in his life. He would not lose another.

He never wrote to her. He didn’t want to force his way past her walls, but he would try again with her in time. He wasn’t surprised when he heard nothing from her, but he desperately hoped she thought of him.

Fanny, for her part, needed the return to the countryside to clear her head. She often took long walks in the gardens. She would have sought Edmund’s counsel, only as a friend and cousin, but he was preoccupied in London, still, with Mary.

Henry attempted to propose again. She presumed it was because he’d heard of her row with Giacomo. He pleaded with her to help him, guide him.

“I can’t guide you,” she’d told him. “We all have our best guides within us, if only we would listen.”

Henry had leaned in to kiss her. She turned away. Hadn’t he been listening at all? She cared nothing for him.

Giacomo wouldn’t have done that.

In fact, he’d not written her at all. She didn’t know if he was honoring her request for time, or if he’d moved on.

Her inner guide told her that she missed him terribly.

Then it happened. Tom fell ill. His lifestyle of carousing having caught up with him, Giacomo had found him blacked out on the floor of his apartment. He quickly contacted the Bertrams, who’d been staying in London on a visit to Mrs. Bertram’s mother, and followed the caravan to Mansfield Park on a horse.

Fanny didn’t pay much him much mind, which he understood. Her cousin was indisposed, and she wanted to tend to him. He smiled at her gentle touch of a cool cloth to his forehead.

The evening grew late. “Fanny, I need to get some sleep.”

She looked up at him. “Thank you, Giacomo.”

“I’ll leave in the morning. I must return to London.”

Her eyes fell. “Oh.” She inhaled and tended to Tom again. “Y-you don’t have to leave so soon, you know.”

“I do not wish to burden your family any more than is necessary. I appreciate the kindness of the room as it is.”

“We are in your debt for finding him.” She met his eyes again. “I’m grateful for your service, Giacomo.”

He smiled. “Yes. Well. Good night.”

To his surprise, she was tending his horse in the morning. “Might I see you again?”

“I certainly hope so.” He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. “I am so sorry. I wish I could go back in time and change things.”

“You said so yourself. You cannot change your past.”

“So I did.”

She shifted her weight and looked at his horse.

“I, ehm. I also said that as long as you’d have me… Fanny, do you still?” He swallowed. “Say the word and I’ll leave you alone. You’ll never hear from me again, I swear.”

He was waiting for a pronouncement of judgment while a goddess weighed his soul with her eyes. The tension in his chest built until he nearly snapped in two. He finally breathed when she stepped closer and reached up to cup the nape of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. He touched his forehead to hers. “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t been… I won’t let it happen again. I will be worthy of you, Fanny, I promise.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was my reputation that pushed you away.”

“Grimani is one man, Giacomo. Everyone else, they knew you were different.”

“I’ve made a lot of people angry. I don’t want you to feel you have to leave because of me if this ever happens again.”

“I’m sorry I left.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“You defended me.”

“I’m sure he had a nasty bruise the next day, the prick.”

“I wasn’t prepared for the shock of it. Next time I’ll be able to handle it better. I can defend myself, and then you won’t feel the need to be violent on my behalf.” She lightly smiled.

“I’m going back to London, but I need to tell you the whole story. You deserve it. I’ll write to you.”

She nodded.

“It’s not pretty, most of it.”

“I imagine not.”

“I want you to understand me better.” He pulled her close and kissed her again. “Wait for my letter.”

“I will.”

He mounted his horse.

“Giacomo?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t lose yourself.” She stroked the horse’s muzzle. “I didn’t fall in love with you because you changed for me.”

He grinned. “Yes, ma’am.” He clicked his tongue at her and winked and rode away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny receives some letters. Giac gets some news. And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the comments and kudos! This has been a lot of fun to write. I may add a one-shot sequel because...... well, it's Giacomo Casanova, and he's been a -very- good boy for waiting for Fanny for so long. ;)

A week and a half later, Fanny was sitting in the drawing room with Mrs. Norris and Lady Bertram. The butler entered with his silver tray. “Miss Price, three letters for you.”

Mrs. Norris looked appalled. “Three? Are you sure?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, Mrs. Norris, three. All addressed to Miss Price.”

“I see you’ve made some acquaintances in London, Fanny. From a suitor, perhaps?” Lady Bertram asked. “You must tell us all about him at dinner.”

“Maybe,” she smiled. She was expecting the letter from a certain man, and she suspected that very thick letter was from him. The other two weren’t as substantial, and she couldn’t say from whom they were.

“Whomever you met, I’m sure they’re of no consequence,” Mrs. Norris added.

Fanny stared at her. If only the woman knew she’d been in the presence of the King and Queen because of him. “I had a fine time in London, thank you.” She picked up the three letters and glanced at the seals on the way to her room. She recognized Giacomo’s, of course, and she was pleasantly surprised to see William’s. The third, she didn’t recognize.

She opened the letter from her brother first.

_My dear Sister,_

_I’m told you know a Duke of Grimani, ambassador of Venice, and his wife, the Duchess Grimani. They send their regards. They mentioned you have a mutual acquaintance in Mr. Casanova. How is he, by the way? Do let me know. I greatly enjoyed the man’s company to and from London._

_It seems the Duke has some pull with the General, and I will be promoted to Lieutenant. I dearly wish for your presence at the ceremony next month._

_With love,  
William_

She gasped. Grimani, who’d insulted her, had extended a hand in apology. She couldn’t imagine why.

Maybe the other letter held an answer.

\--

Several days after Giacomo’s return, he finished the letter he’d written to Fanny. He signed it in the fanciest script he could manage. He leafed through the several pages, reading the letter once more.

Rocco poked his head in the door of the study.

“Letter for you, sir.”

Giacomo poured the wax and imprinted his seal on it. “And you can post this one for me.” He exchanged the letter for the one being offered.

Rocco tapped it in his free hand. “Bit heavy, this one. I know you’ve got a gob.”

“There’s a lot to tell.”

“I hope you only wrote good things about me.”

“I said the nastiest, most vile things I could think of.”

“Yeah, well, see if I post it now.”

Giacomo flipped the new letter over to see the seal. “Grimani.” He turned the letter to the front, recognizing the script. “This is from… why…” He swiftly cracked the seal and read.

_Giacomo,_

_Grimani told me of your new love. By all accounts, and not just his, she is lovely, and I send my apologies on his behalf for his unseemly behavior in the presence of a lady such as Fanny Price. And the King, no less. It seems you have wasted no time in making beneficial acquaintances, but I would not expect any different from you._

_I have wished for nothing more than your happiness all these years, and I am so thrilled that you have found it. Allow me to do this one last thing for you. I have not written until now because I have been working to secure it._

_Don’t squander this, Giacomo. Fanny deserves nothing less than the best._

_You will hear from us soon._

_Henriette_

He was surprised at his reaction to Henriette's name. He wasn’t… sad, wasn’t filled with grief. Then again, why should he be? Fanny had completely captured his heart. He meant what he’d told her; he was miserable until he met her. He didn’t need Henriette’s permission or blessing. That ship had sailed long ago across the English Channel.

But to know that she’d kept up with him, that she was happy for him, that… whatever she’d done for him, that meant the world to him. He was anxious to know what the news was. He was anxious to hear back from Fanny. And all he could do was sit and wait.

\--

Fanny opened the letter from the mysterious sender.

_Miss Fanny Price,_

_Giacomo Casanova may be a scoundrel, reputation such that it is, but his loyalty is undying. If you let him, he will love you until his dying breath. I can assure you he has remained faithful to you while you have been apart._

_I must apologize on behalf of my husband for his behavior. He is altogether too prideful and he was wrong._

_I have given you both a gift. You will receive the news very soon, because I cannot imagine he would not rush to tell you straight away._

_I hope to meet you soon, the woman who won the heart of Giacomo Casanova._

_Henriette Grimani_

She set the letter on her desk and puzzled over what that meant, the gift. It couldn’t be the news about William, because that had nothing to do with Giacomo.

This was the woman he loved, and who had loved him. She would know him better than anyone.

She laid back on her bed and unfolded his several pages of writing.

_My dearest Fanny, my love,_

_I cannot tell you how grateful I am you are willing to read this. At least, I hope you still are. I certainly do not deserve it, and I do not deserve you._

_Not much of my life is commendable. I am not writing to gain your sympathy. It is only fair I tell you the whole story and you hear it from me. If you do not find me acceptable after you read this, I will understand. I await your response._

_I will spare you the racier details of my prior nightly exploits, but know this: I started out in pursuit of pleasure, and it was purely about physical enjoyment. Eventually I came to understand that physical intimacy is enhanced by intimacy of the heart, the baring of one’s soul to another human being. To know and be known is one of life’s greatest pleasures, and there is nothing more beautiful and pleasurable than a woman’s soul. It has been the goal of my life to celebrate that truth._

_And, if I may be so bold, knowing your soul would be my greatest treasure._

Her breath hitched at his admission.

_Know that I have been working since we have been parted. I have no inheritance to lay claim to, not anymore. If Sir Thomas could overlook Henry’s obvious character flaws because of his pedigree and estate, imagine how much harder I need to work for him to overlook mine, on which I will now expound._

He started with the very beginning, how he’d been sent away by his mother to school and never knowing his father, all the way to his return to Venice and meeting Henriette and Bellino. How he’d won Henriette through becoming the heir of Bragadin and lost her again. How the court had pronounced him a criminal and his escape. How he traveled across Europe to win his freedom. How he’d lost his compass when he arrived in London and found that Henriette had born Grimani children.

Fanny laughed and cried as she journeyed with him. She saw not a man whose life would be counted as unsavory by most, but a man of great ambition and cunning who’d been put in a position of survival. And, until he’d squandered it away, he’d thrived. Who could blame him for turning a bitter lot in life to a more palatable experience?

_If you have stuck with me through this, I applaud your fortitude of spirit._

_I want you to know that you are not Henriette’s replacement, and I deeply regret you felt it necessary to question my intentions._ _From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was enchanted. I was lost, drifting on an open sea, and you became my lighthouse._

_It is my hope to hear from you soon, but I will be patient. Take all the time you need._

_With all my love,  
Giacomo_

She curled into herself and cried for a while. Eventually, she moved to her desk and set out a sheet of paper.

\--

Several days after his letter had been posted, Casanova sat in his study, working on several writing projects for clients when Rocco interrupted him.

“Boss, you’re not going to believe this, but… well, you have a visitor. I’ll let you see to him for yourself.”

“Escort him in, Rocco.”

“Take a break, man.”

“I can’t.”

“Who are you? I don’t even recognize you anymore. Blimey, she has done a number on you.”

“It’s not that. Well, it is, but not specifically in this moment.”

“Need to keep yourself busy?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll bring him in.”

Giacomo kept working for a few moments before he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up in surprise. “Grimani. What brings you here?”

He held out a sealed document.

“What’s this?”

He didn’t reply.

Giacomo plucked it from his hand and turned it over. He gasped. “The Seal of Venice.” His eyes grew moist. He hadn’t seen it in forever.

“I’ll have you know, I did this for her. If you try anything at all, I’ll have it rescinded and Miss Price’s life will be ruined.”

He met the man’s eyes. “You really love her, don’t you? I never considered.”

“I always have. I don’t know how you did it. I had her first and you sauntered in. I had everything desirable in a match, and you had nothing. I earned her and you took her simply by being the bastard you are.”

“Grimani…” He sighed. The rivalry they’d built was pointless anymore. “Understand, Grimani, I have Fanny now. Go and be happy.”

The man stared for a moment, examining him for any falsehood, before he nodded and left.

Giacomo opened the letter in his hand.

_The Great Council of Venice hereby absolves Giacomo Casanova of all charges brought against him by the State. He is henceforth to be reinstated as heir to the House of Bragadin. All former property and assets of the House of Bragadin shall be transferred to the name of Giacomo Casanova upon his return to the State._

He stared and tears filled his eyes.  _Home._ He could return home as a free man, hopefully with his bride. His fortune was no longer an opportunity to live extravagantly, but a way to protect their future together. “I can go home. I can finally go home.” He laughed. “I’m free!” He ran out into the hall. “Rocco, Giac! I’m free! We’re rich again!”

Rocco shrugged. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“What do you mean?”

“Go get Fanny, you stupid lump!”

He grinned.

\--

No sooner than she’d started writing did she hear someone shouting, if she heard correctly, her name. She furrowed her brows and looked out her window at the front lawn.

Giacomo was riding towards the house down the lane.

She laughed and bolted down the stairs. She ran at full speed to meet him. He dismounted from his horse and picked her up, spinning her around. He kissed her, humming when she wrapped her arms around him. “Fanny, oh my Fanny. I have the best news. But first, did you receive my letter?”

“I did, just this morning.”

“And you read it? It’s very important.”

“I did.”

“What did you think?” he asked softly.

She inhaled. “I think… you are more than the sum of your life’s circumstances or actions. I know how you’ve treated me.” She touched his chest. “I know your heart is good, and I know I love you.”

He leaned down to kiss her, cupping her cheek. And when she parted her lips, as she’d done in the carriage those months ago, he gently stroked her tongue with his.

She gasped at the sensation.

He pulled away slightly and murmured, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she whispered, pressing herself against him, returning her lips to his, allowing him to lead her into new territory. She wondered just how many things he could teach her as she sighed in pleasure.

After a moment or two, he rested his forehead on hers. Their chests heaved, desperate for air.

“What did you—" she started.

“Fanny, there’s so much in you that you don’t even know yet, and… I… I can’t wait to unlock it with you.”

“You keep talking like that and I’ll need Edmund to get out here now and marry us.”

He laughed. “I… ehm, I do know the Arch Bishop. That can be arranged.”

She pulled away and looked at him incredulously. “I don’t believe you.”

“I’m serious. Except... well, we can hold an unofficial ceremony with Edmund if you like. We'll have to be wed in a Cathedral so it'll be recognized by the State. I’ll go get the license, sort out the estate, and be back within three weeks.”

“I don’t understand. Estate? I thought you lost it.”

He fished in his coat pocket for the document.

A smile slowly played on her face as she read it. “You’re… free?”

“I’m free. I can go home to Venice. What’s more, I can provide a life for you now. You’ll want for nothing. No more room in the servants’ quarters. Just sharing a big bed with me, for the rest of our lives. And your family, too, in Portsmouth. They’re welcome in the House of Bragadin. Not in our bed, of course." He chuckled. "Oh, please come with me. Fanny, marry me.”

She was breathless for a moment. “Yes,” she managed to say. “Yes, Giacomo.”

He laughed and spun her around again.

“I have news of my own,” she offered.

“What’s that?”

“Come inside. I’ll let you read.” She took his hand and they walked to the house.

They shared the news with Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram. Mrs. Norris was furious, of course. Fanny retrieved her two letters while Sir Thomas discussed details with Giacomo.

“Here. I received these just this morning, along with your letter.”

Giacomo grinned as he read William’s letter. “That bastard, Grimani. Maybe he’s not so bad after all.”

Fanny giggled while Sir Thomas stared at him.

“Sorry,” he said bashfully.

“I thought we might read the next one in private,” she mentioned.

“Of course.” He threaded her arm through his and they proceeded to the drawing room.

He sighed and folded the letter. “That was too kind of her.”

She looked at him with compassion in her eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

He took her hand. “I was for a long time, but I am no longer. You are my happiness.”

\--

Much happened in the span of those few weeks.

Henry and Maria ran away together. Sir Thomas apologized to Fanny for misjudging her character when she dismissed Henry. Mrs. Norris left Mansfield Park to be with her niece.

Edmund, as a result of the ordeal, saw Mary for who she really was and broke off any attachment. He also apologized to Fanny when he noticed her countenance as she waited for Giacomo’s return. “I was blind. Forgive me,” he’d said.

“There’s nothing to forgive. I hope you find happiness, Edmund.”

He eventually did. He came to admire one of the ladies in his parish, and they lived the good, quiet life Edmund always desired.

As for Giacomo and Fanny, they held a small ceremony in the morning in one of the London cathedrals, and after William's promotion ceremony in the afternoon, they immediately boarded a boat to cross the English Channel to the mainland. They were to honeymoon across Europe on the way back to Venice.

She sighed, tucked into his side. “Is it possible to be so happy?”

“Now, wait a minute, Mrs. Casanova. You haven’t let me bed you yet.” He waggled his eyebrows.

She blushed and giggled. “I fear I have no idea what I’m doing in that regard.”

“My love, I will make you the happiest woman in all the world.”

“Then let us make it our business, Mr. Casanova, to be happy ever after.”


End file.
